Her Tears
by Not A Monkey
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Why didn't she care anymore? Why wouldn't the pain stop?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruba or the song Wash away those years by creed**

AN: Its a weird thing I got when listening to the song and watching a clip. Enjoy.

Her Tears.

_She came calling_

_**One early morning**_

_**She showed her crown of thorns**_

She finally allowed herself to think about it all. For the first time in years she'd sat down and remembered everything that happened. She allowed herself to remember Yuki's smile, that she brought out. The smile he only had for her. She remembered Kyo, and how he forever was trying to beat his cousin, while at the same time trying to keep her happy. How he had gone to so many lengths to make her laugh when she was sad. Feel safe when she was alone.

And then with Yuki and Kyo came images of Shigure. His quiet teasing and little jokes. How he always acted so childish, until she really needed him.

She remembered all the good things about the Sohma's. Momiji's undying faith that one day he would be strong enough. Haru's acceptance of the love he felt and of his happiness even when Yuki rejected him. Kisa's beautiful voice finally being heard. Hiro's love for Kisa; and how he had finally accepted her into that life. Ristu's sadness and humility; and then his joy at being liked. Kagura's undying love for Kyo. Hatori's strength that all of them drew from. Ayame's sadness concerning his brother, and his love that he finally found. All of them, she remembered clear as day, yet they didn't remember her.

**_She whispered softly_**

_**To tell her story**_

_**About how she had been wronged**_

When she'd gone to them, not crying and not upset, nobody had wanted to believe her. She had the proof all over her. But at that moment it had not sunk in. She was numb to it. They believed her and she couldn't be anything but numb. The pain was too much for her to bear. Everywhere she looked, her attacker was there. He had wronged her to the point where she was no importance. To the point where she couldn't even speak properly.

_**As she lay lifeless**_

_**He stole her innocence**_

_**And this is how she carried on**_

_**This is how she carried on**_

All of what she had was stolen from her. Someone she didn't even know had raped her. They had devalued her to point where nobody could stand to look at her. She had to leave the Sohma's. How could someone like her stay?

So she left. She didn't want them too see her like that. She had nothing anymore. Hatori had been asked if they could her to forget, but she'd refused. She had said to him that she would never give up her memories because each one was precious and she meant it. This was who she had become, and she would never change it. She would carry on.

_**Well I guess she closed her eyes**_

_**And just imagined everything's alright**_

The pain she had felt, each day threatened to overwhelm her. Her numbness was the only thing that stopped it. She moved schools and homes. Though she hated to be dependant on people she did stay with them. They didn't even know about the incident which made it even easier to live with.

She ignored all the letters she got from her friends. They didn't have her number or her address but her Grandpa did. Right then she had just wanted to pretend that nothing had ever happened there. That everything was still fine.

_**But she could not hide her tears**_

_**'Cause they were sent to wash away those years**_

But lately, she was trying harder and harder not to cry. It was hard to remain numb if she thought about it. On the inside, where everything was eating at her, she wept. It was not something she could stop. She cried and cried on the inside. And she didn't know why at first.

_**They were sent to wash away those years**_

Then she realized it was the numbness trying to stop. Trying to leave her a wreck. She couldn't allow that.

_**My anger's violent**_

_**But still I'm silent**_

_**When tragedy strikes at home**_

They would be angry to see her like this. Everyone she once knew would hate her. Because of her own foolishness she had gone and gotten herself raped. Their lives were forever in ruins because of her. She ruined her own home because she was stupid.

_**I know this decadence**_

_**Is shared by millions**_

_**Remember you're not alone**_

She knew others went through this. She knew others would always be much stronger than her. It hurt her to know that while others went through it and lived, she went through all of it felt like she was dead.

_**Remember you're not alone**_

She just felt so alone. So abandoned. But what could she do? She was alone in this. Of her own choosing again.

_**Well if you'll just close your eyes**_

_**And just imagine everything's alright**_

Everything wasn't alright. She stood up and threw a vase at the wall. It smashed. Water and glass mingled on the carpet. She then got up and stared at a shard. It cut her, turning the already wet carpet to crimson.

"WHY?" She screamed and then fell onto the fool. More and more crimson dots appeared before her but she ignored it. Instead she sat that, her breathing labored.

_**But do not hide your tears**_

_**'Cause they were sent to wash away those years**_

Again she felt like crying. She felt that stabbing pain in her throat as a wretched sob escaped. It was all she could do to stop herself. She could not cry now.

_**Well if you'll just close your eyes**_

**_And just imagine everything's alright_**

"It's not fine anymore. I'm not numb. Oh Kami." She whispered and then hung her head in shame. Her hair fell like a curtain around her, shielding her from the views of others. She wanted no one to she her. Not while she was remembering it all.

_**But do not hide your tears**_

_**'Cause they were sent to wash away those years**_

_**They were sent to wash away those years**_

Now she lived by herself. She had a good job as a cook at a very nice restaurant. She was still young, and going through University. She had friends, but none could compare to what she left behind. Another sob fell out of her lips.

_**Maybe we can wash away those years**_

Why did she have to cry?

_**For we have crossed many oceans**_

_**And we've labored in between**_

_**In life there are many quotients**_

_**An I hope I find the mean**_

She'd gone so far away, yet in reality she was still there. Until she dealt with it all. But she had never done so. Her father's death. Her mother's death. Kyo and his true form. Yuki's harsh childhood. The faith they all put in her. Her own downfall. All of it she'd locked up and now it bubbled up and threatened to kill her. Now she would die and just leave crimson on a carpet to remind people that she lived.

_**Well if you'll just close your eyes**_

**_And just imagine everything's alright_**

Nothing was alright. Tohru let herself sink further into the ground and weep. She let all of that hurt go. She let it go into this one session. Suddenly she wasn't numb to the pain and it hit her full force.

_**But do not hide your tears**_

_**'Cause they were sent to wash away those years**_

_**Well if you'll just close your eyes**_

Her sobs were loud and Tohru felt a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened and tried to stop it. She tried to control herself.

Tohru didn't look up. She was too scared. Here she was weeping about them, and her life she once had. Why had she always taken things for granted. Now she wouldn't. She knew someone was here. It scared her because she didn't know anyone well enough to have them in her room.

**_And just imagine everything's alright_**

_**But do not hide your tears**_

_**'Cause they were sent to wash away those years**_

"Tohru?" A soft voice said. Tohru stiffened and broke out into louder sobs. She felt them crouch down beside her.

"Tohru, I'm sorry. I had to find you. We all did." He said again. Then all of a sudden she was in their arms. This time there was no smoke. There was no animal in her lap. She smiled slightly through her tears. They had broken the curse and lived better without her.

"I love you Tohru. Don't hide this from me. I know this isn't just from three years ago. I know you bottled it all up." The voice paused and breathed in. Then began to rock her and stoke her hair.

"I will help this time. Please stop hiding. I want to help you." Tohru cried harder. "You can't hide this Tohru. This pain has to be felt. You have to feel again. I will help you. Please don't turn me away again. Last time I went too easily, but now I can't. You're hurt Tohru, so let me help you. Let me love you." Tohru sobbed harder and snuggled into their chest. He gave a small sigh.

_**Maybe we can wash away those years**_

Then she stopped. Why had today of all days he come back? Didn't she ruin him? Didn't he hate her?  
Tohru bit her lip and took and step. Tears still running down her cheeks, she slowly looked up. Her watery blue eyes met crimson and she didn't see the hate. She didn't seen what she feared. She smiled and him and relaxed into his hold. A smile was on her face. He did love her. And she still was in love with him. She still remembered him the way he was, and him her. She wasn't damaged to him. She was still herself. A sob escaped.

_**I hope that you can wash away those years**_

It was what she needed most and he came back for her. Finally she let it all loose knowing someone was there to catch her as she was falling. Now she could rid herself of the pain she had held in her for years.

**AN: One hit wonder people...but what did you think? If you didn't guess it was Tohru and Kyo. Basically.**


End file.
